High performance semiconducting devices are continually being redesigned in order to increase processing speed and/or power. Each increase in processing speed and power generally carries a cost of increased size such that additional innovations must be made in order to minimize the size of the semiconducting devices. Manufacturers of semiconducting devices continually try to improve product performance and reduce product size while minimizing production costs.
Several methods have been employed to improve the speed of semiconducting devices while minimizing the overall size of semiconducting devices. One method includes stacking multiple dice onto a substrate that electrically connects one or more of the stacked dice to other electronic components which make up part of an electronic system.
One drawback with stacking dice in this manner is that there are often problems associated with wire-bonding one or more of the stacked dice to the substrate. In some instances the wires may be inadvertently swept away from their intended location as the stack of dice is encapsulated. In addition, as the number of dice in a stack increases, the drawbacks that are associated with wire-bonding may be exacerbated because many of the wires need to be relatively long in order to reach some of the dice in the stack.
The drawbacks associated with wire-bonding may be present when even just one die is placed onto a substrate. As an example, the wires that are used to bond the substrate to the die may be problematically long depending on the design of the substrate and/or die.